The Less You Have to Say
by GargoyleKnight
Summary: Sans, everybody's favorite skeleton, is keeping a journal. Read as the human, Chara, descends, causing things in the Underground to change dramatically for Sans and his friends, and how he deals with it all. Keep in mind that this story is going to be updated daily as par his entries, some may only be a sentence to several pages long. Without further ado, let it begin...
1. Chapter 1

Day One: 32 days before

So, I guess it's about time I start writing in this thing. It's been weeks since Papyrus gave it to me, and he's been pestering me to start it. Apparently he's already written something like 200 pages. He can really dedicate himself to stuff when it means something to him. Kind of an inspiration, isn't he? Anyhow, I think that's good enough for now. A burger from Grillby's would really hit the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: 31 days before

Jeez, this job's got me nearly snoozing. Nothing to do but write some more I guess. Least Papyrus seems to be having fun, that's always a mood lifter. He's got his puzzles and games and dreams, he never seems to feel down. And that's good, I'm not much of a mood lifter myself. I'm not feeling really up to snuff right now, guess I'll take a nap. Maybe a blanket of snow would warm me up, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three: 30 days before

Made a friend today. It was right by that door to the ruins, I was there, knocking out my usual knock-knock jokes, passing the time, when someone actually answered me with a joke of her own! It was almost like a dream come true, guess I won't be quite as bored working anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: 29 days before

Things are kind of perking up for the numb skull here, I've got the old lady to chuck jokes at while I'm working, Papyrus is spending more time with Undyne, and Grillby started serving extra ketchup. Not much to say, ain't it funny that the happier you are the less you have to say?


	5. Chapter 5

Day Five: 28 days before

This is kind of getting to be a hassle. I'm gonna go take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Day Six: 26 days before

Papyrus was so excited that I had reached day six he decided to make us spaghetti. We wound up getting complaints from the neighbors about the smell. So, he gave them the spaghetti as an apology. I bet they won't have any more bones to pick with him after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven: 25 days before

Well, I've been doing this for a week now. It's kind of ironic, too, the old lady chose today to get serious with me. Now, it's my job to make sure no humans slip into the Underground, and stop 'em by any means necessary. Kind of a dismal sort of employment, eh? Anyhow, I can tell something's up with her, I've never made any bones about helping a friend out if they need it, and so I ask her what's got her down. To get to the point, she asks me to promise her that if any human should pop in, that I would watch over and take care of 'em. I hate making promises, they almost seem to beg to be broken, but, hey, if it helps her sleep at night, I'm fine with it. Who knows, maybe the human won't be too bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Day Eight: 24 days before

Alphys came around today, loaded down with a whole armful of cameras. Would've helped, but I was worn to the bone already from playing the trumpet all night. I'm writing in Grillby's right now, waiting on a burger. I'll probably stop when the plate gets he-


	9. Chapter 9

Day Nine: 23 days before

Made snowmen with Papyrus today. He was everywhere of course, making puzzles, traps, and modeling for his own snowman. It was a beautiful day, birds singing, snow falling, on days like that kids should be outside playing. Weird thing though, when we were leaving, I mashed my snowman down.


	10. Chapter 10

Day Ten: 22 days before

Today I didn't do much working, just wasn't feeling it. So, Papyrus and I just calibrated his puzzles, or, I calibrated his puzzles and he read the instruction manual upside down. I don't know, I'm a little off today, something's different, I can feel it in my bones.


	11. Chapter 11

Day Eleven: 21 days before

Today was bone chilling. Eh, forget the jokes, I guess I should be honest with myself even if I can't be honest with anybody else. Something came out of the ruins today. At first, I thought it was the old lady's human, even tried my old whoopee cushion in the hand trick to try and break the ice, it didn't even phase it. It's like a stone faced thing, its hands were covered in dust too. It just stared at me, eyes kinda like dead marbles, and it acted as if nothing was new to it. Papyrus seemed to have fun, though, so I guess that's something. But, something keeps nagging at the back of my skull, after it passed through the forest things were awful quiet, and when I went to ask Doggo about it, he wasn't there. Left his treats, too, he takes those things everywhere with him. Tomorrow, Papyrus is gonna run it through all of his traps. Not sure if it's a good idea to keep treating it as something to not be afraid of, but I made a promise that I mean to keep. Still, those eyes, that dust, the missing monsters, I'm gonna keep both eye sockets on this "human" for the time being.


	12. Chapter 12

Day Twelve: 20 days before

Went back to the forest today, found only a useless pile of snow and the "human" again. Papyrus was ready with all of his puzzles though. But, it didn't seem to want any part of Papyrus and his games. I guess it isn't a very big fan of word searches either, in fact, it doesn't seem to like anything. And Papyrus was trying so hard, eventually, he kinda just stuck with his favorites and skipped over the others. Finally, he just gave up, and told the "human" to solve one themselves without explanation. I don't know where exactly the "human" went after that. Things get a little more unsettling cuz I guess the love pups finally left on that honeymoon. Maybe. Greater Dog jumped the dog house, too. Little guy wasn't at his post either, just some dusty snow. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but it sure doesn't sit right with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Day Thirteen: 19 days before

Everyone's scared. I'm sitting in Grillby's right now all by myself writing this down. It's so quiet I can hear the snowflakes hitting the roof. Wherever the dogs went off to I'm certain they're not coming back. Or any of the other monsters from the forest. Told Papyrus they all went on vacation. Wish I could believe that, but, didn't I write something about lying to myself earlier? Anyhow, today was another strange one. Papyrus didn't use his last puzzle on the "human." He's gonna save it for Undyne. Said he had to appreciate the friend he already had… Why did I write had? I meant friend he already has. There's something I gotta admit. Weird things are beginning to happen, and I don't just mean the "human." It's almost like Déjà vu. Yesterday, one of the kids around here said "Get dunked on," and I found myself grinning like mad. Then, I saw some flowers and I could've sworn one of 'em had a face. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's lonely here, but I can't go home like this, I'm tired of putting on a fake smile. I just wish it wasn't so quiet in here.


	14. Chapter 14

Day Fourteen: 18 days before

He's gone. Just like that. Now I really am alone. He wanted to give the human one last chance, he told me everyone could be a great person if they want to be. But, I kept wondering, what if they don't want to be a good person. I guess I have my answer. I didn't see it, just found the dust in the snow and his scarf. That's all that's left of him. Dust and a scarf. And it's all my fault. I should warn Undyne and Alphys. I should stop the "human." I should do something. But, in the end, what use is any of that? Papyrus is already gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Day Fifteen: 17 days before

I ate all the spaghetti, Papyrus. Your cooking lessons really paid off. I picked up that sock, too. Everyone's coming back from vacation soon, so you won't be alone very much longer. I know I'm not very much fun. I try to be, but it's hard for me to keep from thinking that good things don't last. Does anything last, though? If anything does, it's the fact that, no matter what, good things die. Like Doggo. Like Dogamie and Dogaressa. Like Greater Dog. Like all the monsters in the forest. Like you. Like the old lady. I'm tired and cold and everything is still so quiet. I think I'm gonna take a walk.

Sorry about this everyone, but I'm taking a break for a while. I need to prioritize things in my life, so there won't be any updates for a couple weeks probably. Again, I'm sorry. -GargoyleKnight


End file.
